1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to an improvement in a fishing reel having a clutch mechanism disposed between a spool and a line winding system, and a control device for disengaging the clutch mechanism. Switching may be made between a mode (hereinafter referred to as a toggle mode) to retain the clutch mechanism in a disengaged position, and a mode (hereinafter referred to as a momentary mode) to return the clutch mechanism and control device to an original position, both when the control device is operated to disengage the clutch mechanism and is thereafter released.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
A fishing reel having the above construction is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Kokai No. 1985-78526 for example. The prior fishing reel includes a switching device exclusively for use in varying a support position of a spring provided for a clutch operating system. The switching device is operable to vary a dead point of the spring load, thereby selecting between the above two modes.
Generally, conventional reels have the toggle mode as a common feature. Many reels are constructed such that, after the clutch mechanism is disengaged in the toggle mode, the clutch mechanism is returned to an engaged position when a line winding handle is turned in a direction to take tip the fishing line. The momentary mode is often used in what is known as flipping style fishing in which the fishing line is taken up quickly after swinging and casting a lure or other bait.
The prior construction which controls the single spring with the switching device has the advantage of being simple and yet, capable of selecting between the two modes. However, when the angler wishes to confirm a mode selection in an actual fishing situation, he or she must recognize the position of the switching device visually or otherwise. Further, since the single spring is used, the prior construction becomes inoperable in either mode in the event of failure of the spring. Thus, there is room for improvement.